Storms
by IceFireRose
Summary: Chiara Storms and her Tantei team have been called to Reikai action once again! Their Mission: Train the Urameshi Tanteis for the Dark Tournament!


IceFireRose: New Story Time! I hope you're ready! What do you think, Hiei, since this one's all about you?

Hiei: Hn.

IceFireRose: Oh come on...you're not even the littlest bit curious about the story or the other character?

Hiei: Hn

IceFireRose: Well, since you put it that way....I don't own YYH, but I've got Hiei and I own Chiara.

Hiei: Who?

IceFireRose: You'll see...now, I pronounce this story...begun!  
-

_Storms_  
-  
Chapter one:  
  
"Miss Chiara," a voice called through the bedroom door. "There's someone at the door for you."  
"Who is it, Leonardo?" she asked in perfect Italian.  
"A young woman with blue hair and a young man who has a pacifier, Miss."  
"Oh. Please let them in and direct them up here. Thank you, Leonardo." And she heard the sound of retreating footsteps on the marble floors of the hallway outside her room. A few seconds later, she heard soft chatter and a knock at her door.  
"Entrato, per favore!" she said, not looking up from the homework on her desk. The door swung open, and Botan and Koenma (in teen form) walked into the room.  
"Ciao, Botan e Padrone Koenma Signore. Come era il vostro viaggio? Spero che tutto sia bene." The girl said to them, finally looking up from your homework.  
"Um...translation please?" Said Botan, looking a little confused.  
"She said hello to both of us, asked how our trip was and said that she hoped all is well." Replied Koenma. He turned to the girl and said, "Portreste parlare prego in inglese? Botan non puo capire questa lingua."  
"Of course, your majesty," Chiara replied. "Whatever you wish."  
"Now that's better." Botan exclaimed. "How are you, Chiara?" the girl said, enveloping Chiara in a massive hug.  
The Prince of the Underworld cleared his throat and Botan let go of the other girl. "Sorry, Chiara, but this is not a social call."  
"It never is, Koenma sir." She sighed. "So, tell me, what's up?" For the first time, in the years that she had known and worked for Koenma, she saw hesitation in his eyes. He was putting off telling her what was wrong, taking deep breaths and looking the slightest bit claustrophobic (which was silly because her room was quite large and airy). "Koenma sir, is everything all right? Are you okay? Do you need me to open a window or something?" He shook his head and took a seat that she motioned to on the other side of her desk. Botan did the same and finally Koenma sighed and began to speak.  
"Chiara, I know that you know about the other Reikai Tantei that are in my employment. Well—I'm sorry, can I just ask you to switch seats with me?" he said, shifting yet again in his seat. "I'm just not comfortable on this side of the desk." The two girls looked from each other to Koenma for a moment, and then burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. He huffed and waited for the two girls to stop laughing at him. "It's not that funny, you two. If we could act like professionals for a change that would be very nice." This sobered the two gigglers up as Chiara stood and hopped on to her desk and motioned for Koenma to take her seat. He did so quickly, wiggling in the new seat and calming down visibly. "That's much better," he said, "You may take your seat now."  
Chiara turned around on her desk and slid off. She then flopped into the white armchair. "Control freak," she muttered under her breath.  
"What was that, Storms?" The teen asked, leaning over her desk.  
"Nothing, Koenma sir. Now, what's this mission?"  
Koenma shifted in his seat and looked uncomfortably at Chiara. "Well, since you asked, I need you to get your Tanteis together and train another one of my Tanteis."  
"That sounds like a piece of pie, Koenma-sama, why call us for this?"  
Koenma cleared his throat and shifted again. "Well, this is a special training session. They're training for a Dark Tournament."  
"A Dark Tournament? How'd you get unprepared Reikai Tantei into a tournament like that?"  
"It's a long story, believe me." Piped Botan  
Koenma looked at the ferry girl and frowned. "Quite." He took a breath and continued. "We're running under quite a tight time schedule. We'll need you and your Tanteis for the next 6 months for extensive training."  
"What?!?" Chiara shrieked. The two other beings in the room jumped as she slammed her fist on the desk. "Koenma-sama! How could you do this?!? This summer was my big vacation to the Bahamas! I worked for three years to save enough for this trip!"  
"Now, Chiara..." the tiny deity reasoned. "Vacations can be put on hold...this is an emergency!" at this, Chiara turned and stormed to the other side of the room where a small side table sat.  
"Koenma-sama...I've worked for you for the last 11 years and I've never asked for anything! Not a day off, or new daggers or anything and this is how I'm treated? I shudder to think how you treat the other Reikai Tantei!" She pulled open the drawer and pulled out a small velvet bag. Tossing the bag onto the tabletop, she retrieved the long thin black box. Inside the box was a long chain with a crystal in the shape of an exotic flower on the end. As she picked it up and looked at it shimmering in the light, Koenma realized that he needed to tell her the rest of the assignment.  
"Um...Chiara? Could you please come sit back down? I'm not finished telling you about this yet."  
Chiara's face was unreadable as she nodded and brought the necklace back to her seat with her. She fell back into the chair and began to finger the platinum chain. "Lay the rest on me, Princey. Let me know all of it."  
"Okay, these Reikai Tantei aren't the normal Tanteis, they've got 2 reformed demons with them and are currently only numbering 4. This doesn't put them at a disadvantage however, because one of their demons is not known for his mercy or kindness—"  
"Far from it!" Exclaimed Botan, who received a nasty look from Koenma. She "eep"-ed and quieted down.  
"Anyway...so this one's a trouble maker and you want us to train these fools? Oh Koenma...I can't believe you. First you tell me that you're taking my beloved vacation from me, now you're asking me to put my Tanteis in harm's way to train somebody else for a tournament that they shouldn't be in." Chiara shook her head and stood.  
Koenma cast a nervous glance at Botan and nodded. She flipped her hair and smiled. She turned to Chiara and began to speak. "Chi Chi, you know how we normally train in the Reikai or the Makai if they can handle it?" Chiara nodded, not liking where this conversation was heading. "Well, Koenma needs you to train these Tantei in the Ningenkai."  
Chiara's face went blank as she stared at her long-time friend. She turned to Koenma and gave him the same look. He cowered back in her desk chair and waited for her to unleash her wrath on something. Instead, she walked to a hidden door in the wall, opened it, and walked into it, slamming the door behind her. About a second later, they heard muffled screaming and a flash of light from the edges of the doorframe. A moment later, Chiara returned from the hidden room, with a small smile on her face.  
"All better?" Botan asked.  
Chiara nodded. "I think so. I'll get a hold of my Tanteis, Koenma- sama. We'll be in your office in two days." She gave him a curt bow and turned to Botan. "Thanks for putting it all on the line for me, hon." She gave the taller girl a hug and then pulled away for a moment. "I've got something for you." She walked to the desk and opened a bottom drawer and pulled out a small box. She handed it to the ferry girl, who eagerly opened the small bow that adorned the box and opened the jewelry case. Botan took a breath as her eyes caught the glint of the earrings.  
"Chiara...these are so pretty...but we're not allowed to pierce—" Chiara held up her hand and pulled the box back. She lifted one of the earrings and pulled the back off of it.  
"Watch this," Chiara said, lifting the hem of her shirt a little bit, exposing her belly button. She placed the back against the top interior of her belly button and placed the front of the earring on the skin above her belly button. It latched on to her skin and she smiled at Botan. "Magnetic earrings...or Bellybutton rings, as it were." She removed the earring from her navel and righted her shirt. She cleaned it off with her shirt and handed it back to the other girl. Botan looked at Chiara and grinned. She launched herself on the Reikai Tantei leader and began a chorus of 'thank you's while vigorously hugging her. Chiara giggled and then stopped suddenly when she heard Koenma clear his throat again.  
"Botan, we should go now." He said, standing. "She's got a lot of work ahead of her."  
-  
Read and Review!


End file.
